Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method for computing the electrical power consumed by a component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method for estimating the electrical power usage of a component in a data processing environment based on an aggregate power usage metric in the data processing environment.
Description of the Related Art
Data processing environments often include multiple data processing systems. The data processing systems each have need for electrical power for performing their respective functions.
In certain data processing environment configurations, such as in a rack, several data processing systems may be configured to receive bulk power over a common power line. The bulk power is then distributed to the various data processing systems via power distribution mechanism.
Any combination of the types of data processing systems may receive power in this manner in a data processing environment. For example, a server data processing system may be collocated with a network attached storage (NAS), and a networking switch in a rack.
As a data processing system is used, such as for performing computations, data input/output (I/O), or data transmission, the data processing system consumes electrical power. Data about the collective power consumption of a combination of data processing systems, such as in a rack or a group of racks is usually available in a data processing environment.